


Guilty Pleasures

by sc010f



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc010f/pseuds/sc010f
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has an outlet and it's not, interestingly enough, the violin. <br/>Written for the happy occasion of Bluey's birth. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluestocking79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestocking79/gifts).



Sherlock cares rather deeply about John's good opinion. 

He finds himself turning to John, usually when he's said something _really_ offensive: 

_"What? Not good?"_

_"A bit, yeah."_

Sherlock therefore decides that it's probably best that John doesn't know about his little habit. Oh, it's nothing kinky or disgusting (bestiality's a waste of time, for example), but it's a little thing that Sherlock enjoys, although he thinks he ought to have deleted all knowledge of it long ago. 

But it doesn't get in the way of his work.

It's just that he has an image to maintain, and dressing in spandex trousers (and nothing else, save a scarf), spraying one's hair to the extreme, using body glitter (confiscated from a case, of course) and gyrating around the room isn't exactly in character.

But he needs at least one outlet from the strain of being, Sherlock Holmes, he tells himself. And it's more legal than cocaine. 

One night, when he thinks that John's out on a date, Sherlock succumbs to the urge. On go the trousers and filmy scarf, on goes the body paint, the mouse and the makeup. And the music: Bowie.

But John comes home early and is a little shocked. Granted, he's even more surprised (and pleased) that Sherlock's guilty pleasure also results in John receiving a stunningly good blowjob.

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no money.


End file.
